


Polyjuice

by Ladderofyears



Series: Kinktober 2020 [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Draco/Draco - Freeform, Kinktober, M/M, Polyjuice Potion, Sex While Using Polyjuice Potion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:06:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26794102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladderofyears/pseuds/Ladderofyears
Summary: Harry takes Polyjuice Potion so Draco can fuck himself.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Kinktober 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1951879
Comments: 9
Kudos: 60
Collections: HP Kinktober 2020





	Polyjuice

**Author's Note:**

> Kinktober day three, prompt: _Polyjuice._

Every so often, if Harry was game, Draco liked something a little _different._

He enjoyed the contrast of a smooth, almost hairless chest. He needed the feeling of blond, corn-silk soft hair between his fingers. 

Sometimes Draco craved the feeling of lithe, slim hips between his own. Wanted the feeling of pushing his hard cock deep into a well-familiar arsehole. 

Draco's hand would tighten hard on his lover’s hip, leaving a trail of bruises on his flawless marble skin. 

There was a pale flush on his lover’s cheekbones. His grey eyes shuttered closed as he came. 

Fucking himself was enthralling.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading xxxx


End file.
